The National Multiple Sclerosis Society proposes to continue its highly successful program of multidisciplinary workshops in biomedical research related to multiple sclerosis. These workshops, occurring twice a year, have brought together investigators from a variety of fields and from a number of countries to discuss a spectrum of problems related to multiple sclerosis. Attendees include young investigators, more mature investigators to chair sessions and provide perspective, and a group of very junior scientists and postdoctoral fellows invited to attend as "additional discussants". Programs are designed with structured sessions for formal presentations, with ample time for discussion, and free time to allow for what have become a highly productive by -product of these meetings - individual, private contacts which often lead to new collaborative efforts. Workshops run under the first three-year period current grant are detailed in the attached "progress report." For the current three- year proposal, the following topics are under discussion: - Diagnostic and Therapeutic Trials in MS: A New Look - Role of Astrocytes in Inflammatory Demyelinative Diseases - Macromolecular Mediators in Inflammatory Demyelinative Diseases - Role of MHC in Inflammatory Autoimmne Diseases of CNS - Remyelination in Multiple Sclerosis - Blood Brain Barrier in MS and EAE As with previously funded workshops, summaries of the proceedings will be produced by meeting chairmen and/or selected participants and published in widely read journals of neurosciences, immunology, neurology, or other relevant periodicals. The current proposal requests support for up to two workshop annually, beginning July 1, 1988.